The Great Zucchini
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 9 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = When played:'''Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies. |flavor text = "Presto change-o! Now you see a powerful Zombie. Now you don't!"}} '''The Great Zucchini is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 9 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has the [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] trait, and its ability transforms every zombie on the field into a 1 /1 when it is played. Origins It is based on a zucchini, a fruit in the genus Cucurbita, more commonly known as a vegetable, and also possibly The Sultan, a character in Disney's animated film, Aladdin. Its name is a portmanteau of "The Great Houdini," who was a famous magician whose actual name was Harry Houdini, and "zucchini," the real-life plant this is based on. It could also be a reference to the professional children's entertainer of the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When played:' Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description "Presto change-o! Now you see a powerful Zombie. Now you don't!" Update history Update 1.4.14 * |6 }} * |6 }} Update 1.8.26 *Description change: Quotation marks have been added to the start of its description text as well as the end. Strategies With The Great Zucchini is very expensive, but it has decent stats, the Amphibious trait, and a very useful ability. It can defend lanes well, especially in the aquatic lane. As far as its ability goes, the more threats your opponent has on the field, the better, as it can transform all of them into near-harmless 1 /1 Zombies. However, just because the threats have been taken care of doesn't mean you are safe, as your opponent can still play more threatening zombies the next turn. Also, since the Zombies can do damage, do not overlook them if you have low health, as they possibly could defeat you. If it is played in an aquatic lane against opponents without Amphibious zombies like Rustbolt, Z-Mech, or Professor Brainstorm, it can easily end the game in your favor. You can play Sour Grapes after The Great Zucchini to complete wipe the field, making all your plants able to directly attack your opponent. However, this strategy is primarily only possible if using Nightcap is only possible if 13 or more (8 if obtained via Petal-Morphosis) has been made on that turn. You can also play as , who has access to Armored 'plants which can nullify the Zombies' strength stat of 1. You can also use Rescue Radish to re-play The Great Zucchini, which not only protects it from instant-kill tricks, but can also re-activate its ability. Against The Great Zucchini is a strong plant stat-wise, but its ability is even more dangerous, as it transforms all your zombies into pathetically weak 1 /1 Zombies. Since plants play their fighters after zombies do, your opponent can play The Great Zucchini without any way of you predicting it, making mind-games a necessity until you find out your opponent does not have it in their deck. It is recommended to not play all your most powerful zombies at once, as you are going to be devastated by The Great Zucchini. Do not 'Bounce this unless if you're going to win or if all your zombies are weak anyways, as your opponent can replay it again. Fortunately, The Great Zucchini itself is much easier to take care of, as any instant-kill card like Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Locust Swarm can instantly destroy it. If you are playing as Immorticia (or happen to get it with Professor Brainstorm's Eureka), you can use the infamous Teleport + Zombot 1000 combo to destroy all your opponent's plants, including The Great Zucchini, and land 9 damage on your opponent instead. If not, or Leftovers can help strengthen your Zombies. You can also use Super Stench to make your zombies cannon fodders that will destroy about anything. Gallery ZucchStat.png|The Great Zucchini's statistics Zucchini card.png|The Great Zucchini's card Official HD The Great Zucchini.png|HD Great Zucchini ZucchiniTrans.PNG|The Great Zucchini activating its ability Night Cap pack.png|The Great Zucchini on Nightcap's Premium Pack cornucOPia.jpg|The Great Zucchini created by Cornucopia (which also created the right Cornucopia) Great Zucchini Launch Trailer.PNG|The Great Zucchini in the launch trailer DestroyedGreatZucchini.jpg|The Great Zucchini destroyed EspressoFiestaonTheGreatZucchini.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being used on The Great Zucchini TheGreatZucchiniCardSprite.png|The Great Zucchini's card sprite TheGreatZucchiniAttacking.png|The Great Zucchini attacking Old IMG 0166-1-.png|The Great Zucchini's statistics The_Great_Zucchini_PvZH_1.4.14.png|The Great Zucchini's statistics ZucchiniTransformIntoZombies.gif|The Great Zucchini transforming The Smash's Teammates into Zombies. Note that one Zombie was transformed into the same zombie in the fourth lane. ZucchiniTransformZombieWater.png|Transforming to a zombie in the aquatic lane Zucchini silhouette.png|The Great Zucchini's silhouette Zucchini.png|The player receiving The Great Zucchini from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description is based on the famous phrase "Now you see me. Now you don't!" **It is also a phrase a magician would use, hence its name being based on Harry Houdini. *It is one of the seven plants that have some kind of hair without the use of costumes. The other six are Cornucopia, Bean Counter, Water Chestnut, Soul Patch, Flame Mushroom, and Freeze Mushroom. *With Cornucopia, if Sour Grapes is made on a lane left to The Great Zucchini, any zombie destroyed by Sour Grapes' ability does not actually get destroyed, but instead gets affected by The Great Zucchini's ability unharmed. *It has the highest base strength of any Amphibious plant, with 6. ru:Великий Цуккини Category:Amphibious plants Category:Squash cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Flying plants